


The Love Collection

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: A collection of Robron One-Shots, post reunion.





	1. The Woolpack part one

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, no mention of the Whites, no babies. Just Robron, Liv and other characters.

Robert entered the warm pub, brushing the snow off his jacket. It was the only time of year he'd cursed himself for investing in a scrapyard. Too much outside work and a heater in the portacabin that was about as much use as a chocolate teapot. He noticed Aaron sat at the bar and waved to Chas and Cain and put his finger to his lips, silencing them before they could speak.

Robert sneaked up behind Aaron and put his hands over his unsuspecting lover's eyes.

"Guess who.." Robert teases.

Aaron sighed "I give up."

"You can't give up."

Aaron shook his head and smiled "Alright, give me a hint then."

"The man of your dreams!" Robert laughs.

"You don't sound like Zac Efron...." Aaron laughs, taking Robert's hands down from his eyes.

"Zac Efron?!" Robert pouts as he sits on the bar stool next to Aaron.

"I wouldn't say no! He's number 1 on my laminate list!"

"Laminate list? And what do you mean LIST?" Robert asks, pretending to be offended.

"Well there's three or four on there you know. I'm sure you've got one too Sugden!"

"So..Which other rivals do I have then?" Robert smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Olly Murs, Shane Filan, Channing Tatum.... Oh and then there's Leonardo DiCaprio, Jamie Redknapp, Steven Gerrard.... The Rock.."

Robert laughs and shakes his head "The Rock?"

"I know.." Aaron sighs. "There's just something about him..."

"So if Zac Efron knocked on our door tomorrow, and said to you "Aaron, leave Robert. Come back home with me to LA and you can have everything you've ever wanted." What would you say?"

"I'd slam the door in his face..."

"You'd slam the door in Zac Efron's face?? Your dream man?"

"Yeah. Cause he might be sexy as hell but he'll never be able to give me everything I've ever wanted, because I've already got it." Aaron smiled, reaching over to kiss Robert on the cheek. 

"Oh belt up you two!" Cain grimaced from the opposite end of the bar.

"Ooh! Someone's jealous! Green isn't your colour Cain!" Robert giggled.

"Maybe not, but black and blue will be yours if you don't stop it." Cain replied, slamming his glass down on the bar.

"Love you too!" Robert laughed as Cain walked past him and out of the pub.


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert buys Aaron & Liv a puppy.

"Aaron?" Robert called as he struggled into the Mill, clinging for dear life onto the large box in his hand. "Where are you?"

Aaron poked his head up from one of the kitchen counters. "Just putting dinner in the oven. You're OK with Shepherd's Pie right? Liv made it."

"Yeah." Robert smiled, setting the box down on the floor and moving in to hug his boyfriend. "I might have been recklessly impulsive.." Robert whispered, a nervous tone to his voice. 

Aaron immediately pulled out of the hug. "What have you done?" he asked, slightly amused.

"I bought you something." Robert smiled, nodding to the box on the floor.

"Why?" Aaron asked

"Because I want to say thank you. You'll never ever know how lucky I am and how grateful I am that you gave us a second chance after... well... and I wanted to show you and Liv how thankful I am."

Aaron crouched down to the box and eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Open it." Robert smiled. "But be gentle."

Aaron carefully removed the lid of the box and before he had the chance to peer inside, the top of a head and chocolate brown eyes looked over the side of the box, looking scared.

"Oh my god! Robert!" Aaron almost squealed, immediately picking up the furry bundle and holding it close. "You got me a dog?"

"Yeah." Robert nodded, feeling himself well up at the sight in front of him. "Well.. you and Liv."

"What kind of dog is it?" Aaron asked, noticing it was a cross breed. 

"She's a Puggle. A cross between a Pug and a Beagle. They told me when I picked her up that her name is Honey, but we can change it if you like."

Aaron shook his head. "No. Honey is perfect! Thanks babe!" Aaron smiled, lifting himself and Honey off the carpet. "Liv! Come down here a minute!"

"You told me to do my homework!" Liv shouted back.

"Yeah I know, but this will only take a second!"

Liv started making her way down the stairs. "Is Robert back yet? I need help with..." Liv stopped at the foot of the stairs, noticing Honey wriggling in Aaron's arms.  
She immediately ran over and scooped Honey out of Aaron's arms and sat on the sofa with her, scratching her behind the ear. "Is she ours?"

"Yeah. Robert bought her for us. Her name's Honey."

"She's so cute!" Liv cooed "But if you tell anyone I said that then I'll have to kill you." 

"Should have seen Aaron's reaction." Robert laughed, earning him a dig in the ribs from his embarrassed boyfriend.

"Shut it you!" Aaron laughed, planting a kiss on Robert's cheek. "She's house trained, right?"

"Yeah. She's fine, don't worry!"

"Well I know how house proud you are Sugden, that's all!"

Aaron headed back into the kitchen and Honey jumped off the sofa and clumsily bounded after him, tail wagging.

"Looks like she's got her favourite!" Robert laughed as Aaron fussed over her again. "Proper little Daddy's girl!"

"Typical. Gay and still got the girls chasing him." Liv huffed.

"You either got it or you ain't, kid!" Aaron laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert smiled softly as he felt an arm drape across him and the feel of Aaron's warm breath against his neck. Aaron buried his head into Robert's neck and traced it with light kisses. 

"You awake?" Aaron whispered softly.

Robert moaned contently and opened his eyes. "Morning..." he half-yawned. "What time is it?"

Aaron lifted his head and looked into Robert's sapphire blue eyes. A sight that took his breath away every morning. Robert's eyes always seemed much more blue when he first woke up and it made him look even more beautiful.. as if that were possible. "Just gone 11."

Robert nodded and yawned, attempting to sit up but Aaron pushed him back down on the bed. Robert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Aaron slapped him on the arm. 

"I think you got plenty last night! Just.. stay here for a while. We never really get to do this now. There's always someone creating hell downstairs but Liv's visiting her Mum and if Gerry had any sense he'd be in the scrapyard now."

Aaron sighed and lay his head back down on to Robert's shoulder. He felt the older man kiss the top of his head as he pulled him closer. It felt like hours had passed when Aaron shifted position, becoming slightly uncomfortable pressed against Robert. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Robert, stretching out to sweep away a few stray blonde hairs from his eyes. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Aaron smiled, stroking Robert's cheek.

Robert smiled and could feel himself blushing. "I love you." he smiled. "I love it when you're like this."

"Yeah well I don't say it often enough do I?"

"You don't have to. I know how you feel about me."

"I love you so much. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and you know what? It's time I showed you just how much you mean. I can't ever imagine my life without you, I've been through it once and it was awful, I never want to experience anything like that again..and Christmas Day..when I almost lost you for good, I knew right then that I needed you. That I wanted you back and Alex wasn't enough. He wasn't enough because he wasn't you. You know when I came to the hospital that night, I was going there with every intention of asking you to take me back, and then you said you were letting me go and I closed off, scared of being rejected by you."

"Aaron.." Robert whispered, sitting up and taking his boyfriend's hand. 

"You know when I saw you with that guy in Bar West, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. Even though I'd moved on too, I couldn't bear to see you with him. It really hurt, Rob and I know that that's not your fault. Don't ever think that I blame you or whatever because I don't. You've done so much for me in my life and I've barely done anything for you, and if you'll let me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because you deserve it. This is it, Robert. I don't want anyone else. I never will and I hope that you never will too. Maybe it's my turn to plan a mental wedding." 

Robert's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm saying..maybe we should try it again. properly this time. Officially. Robert Jacob Sugden, will you marry me?"

Robert's hands came up to his mouth and he nodded his head, tears rushing down his face. "Yes. Yes Aaron. I love you." 

Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert, only gently, but the love within the kiss was electrifying. "Great." Aaron smiled as he pulled away. "Fry-up?" 

"What? Wait you've just proposed to me and now you're just casually asking me what I want for breakfast? What happened to.. y'know.. celebrating the good news?" Robert smirked

"Oh...It's just... I can't have sex before marriage Robert. I made a promise. You'll have to wait til the wedding night!" Aaron teased

"Fuck off will I!" Robert laughed, reaching out for Aaron's arms and pulling him back down on the bed. Robert made quick work of shifting his position so Aaron was the one now on his back. He straddled the younger man and lifted his t-shirt and began tickling his fiance.

"Ahh Robert! No stop!" Aaron laughed. "Rob!!!"

"Say I'm the greatest lover ever." Robert laughed, trying his best to pin Aaron down.

"I'm the greatest lover ever." Aaron choked out through laughs which turned into squeals as Robert tickled him harder.

"Oh you're gonna be smart are you?" Robert laughed, moving slightly to try to get to Aaron's feet.

"No.. Robert no!!"

"Can't hear you Aaron..."

"Alright! Robert Sugden is the greatest lover ever!" Aaron gasped.

Robert smiled to himself and let go of Aaron's foot and climbed off him. "Awh. How nice of you to say."

"After me, obviously." Aaron smirked. "Best you've ever had.. And you admitted it so don't try denying it."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to prove that." Robert smiled, climbing back on to Aaron and kissing him passionately.


	4. It Doesn't Count If It's a Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron dream cheats on Robert (contains some Marvel movie banter, also contains major Avengers: Infinity War spoiler. Don't read if you don't want to know!)

"I can't believe you're not talking to me!" Aaron laughed as he bundled into the portacabin, distracting Gerry who suddenly looked very guilty. "What are you up to?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing. Honest!" Gerry stuttered

"You better not have been on that dodgy porn site again! These last two months we've had viruses on that computer cause of you and your...urges!"

"Well there's not exactly a lot of talent around here!" Gerry laughed. "And besides, what's up with Face-ache?" Gerry asked as Robert flopped down in a nearby chair, not making any effort to acknowledge him. 

"Oh he's just in a mood with me because I told him I dream-cheated on him."

Gerry's eyes lit up. "Ooh, who with? Me?"

"No! Now get outside and do your bloody job if you still want paying at the end of the week!"

Gerry mock saluted Aaron and ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. "He's gonna cause this place to collapse if he keeps slamming that door!"

Robert didn't reply and carried on with his work. 

"Oh come on Robert! It doesn't count if it's a dream!"

"Yeah. If you say so." Robert pouted. "It still happened though!"

"With Ryan bloody Reynolds!" 

Robert's head shot up at that part of the confession. "Ryan Reynolds?"

"Yes! And you know what, he was dressed as Deadpool and didn't even talk so it could have been you for all I know!"

"Deadpool fantasies? Really? Why would you even think that would be me?"

"You're the nerd Rob, not me!"

"So...How was he?"

"Oh my god..Really?"

"Yeah" Robert giggled."Tell me how good Ryan Reynolds is in bed."

"Like you need your ego bruising anymore!" Aaron laughed.

"Right, that's it. No sex for a week." Robert sulked.

"A week? Rob you can barely last a day without trying it on with me!"

"You started it. You and bloody Ryan." 

"What is this really about Rob? I'm sorry I dream cheated on you and given the option, bearing in mind it will never happen anyway, I choose you every time, ok? I love you and only you."

"I know." Robert smiled, getting up from his chair and crossing the room. He sat down on Aaron's desk and took his fiance's hand. "I was being an idiot. I'm sorry. And besides, you can have as many Deadpool fantasy dreams as you want but we both know that Ryan is secretly in love with me."

"Oi! You are not having Ryan Reynolds!"

"Oh yeah I am. You've already got Jamie Redknapp and Jake Peralta from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Ryan Reynolds is mine."

"Fine. You can have him. But I'm having Star-lord."

"You're such a nerd, Aaron!"

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who insists I watch those dumb DC movies anyway!"

"Ohhh shit... I can't believe you just did that. Oh by the way, you know we're going to see Infinity War tonight? Guess what? Star-Lord dies.." 

"ROBERT!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron return from a holiday in Tenerife.

"THAT was a bloody nightmare!" Robert shouted as he and a suitcase clattered through the door of the Woolpack. 

"It wasn't that bad! He got there in the end! It's rush hour Rob, it's going to be busy!" Aaron reasoned, following him to the bar.

"Two pints please Chas. And two menus. I could eat a scabby donkey."

"Says the one who had a Burger King meal, a Salami and cheese baguette and two small tubs of Pringles on the plane!"

"It's a five hour flight and you were sparked out for most of it; I had to have something to do!"

"Did you enjoy your holiday boys?" Chas asked as she passed over the pints, one of which Robert drained in a matter of seconds, followed by a loud belch.

Aaron pulled a face and took a sip of his own beer "It was great. pavements around the outside of the hotel were a bit steep and you should have heard this one trying to pull his suitcase up it when we got there." he laughed, jerking a thumb in Robert's direction.

"Yeah well it's stupid anyway. I wanted to go for a relaxing holiday, not rock-climbing!"

"Anyone would think you didn't enjoy yourself!" Aaron laughed.

"I did, and it was great being there with you and it was romantic and all that but if anything went wrong in that holiday it happened to Robert bloody Sugden didn't it?"

"Like what?" Chas asked, Robert being too focused on the menu to answer her.

"Oh he's being a drama queen!" Aaron laughed. "One day when we were out by the pool, Rob goes off and gets a couple of beers, brings them back, hands mine over, and then he went to get comfy on his sunbed with his and as he lay back, the back of the sunbed collapsed and he went down with it and spilt his drink all over himself. "

Chas bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Oh dear.."

"And you did nothing but laugh!" Robert pouted. "In all the years we've been together I have never seen you laugh so much you're literally struggling to breathe."

"It was funny! Oh I wish I had a camera!"

"It was cold and it stunk. And I couldn't go in the pool to wash it off because of my knee."

"What's up with your knee?" Chas asked.

"I messed it up that day I got drunk in the Mill and fell down the stairs. Ligament damage and that, and walking up those hills didn't really help." 

"Or you're just getting old..." Aaron smirked, which caused Robert to move in to tickle his fiance. "Get off!" Aaron laughed, moving away from him. Unfortunately Aaron didn't realise how close to the edge of the stool he was, and Robert's attempt at tickling sent him falling to the floor with a loud crash, his beer going with him.

The obscene outbursts from Aaron as he tried to navigate his way back up while avoiding the broken glass caused gasps around the bar. "There are children in here, Aaron!" 

"Yeah... sorry.." Aaron replied, rubbing his arm. He looked round to see who was talking to him and was met with the smug grin of Joe Tate. "Enjoy your trip?"

"Oh get stuffed. Why don't you saunter off back to your big house and your tellytubby bodyguard?"

"You alright?" Robert asked, snaking his arm around Aaron's waist. 

Aaron nodded and sat back down at the bar. "Ok. I'm sorry Robert. It's NOT funny. I'm soaked through!"

"Least I had the advantage of being practically naked though. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Well I will be if someone fancies helping me get these wet clothes off..." Aaron winked and made his way to the door

"Right behind you!" Robert laughed.

"Oi! Blondie! Suitcase." Chas shouted.

Robert sighed and stomped back to the bar to retrieve the suitcase "If I get home and he's fallen asleep again I'm blaming you."

"Oh how will I ever live with myself?" Chas laughed "And Robert, I don't need to know when my son is going to get his leg over, ok?"

"Consider it revenge for all the times he's had to listen to you and Paddy and your cringey sex talk!"


End file.
